A Dream
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: Is there a difference between dating Lenny & marrying him? Lauren finds out in this dream sequence


**A Dream **

{Note: This is a dream sequence, but you should be glad that you know that instead of this being one of those "It was all a dream..." & you thought it was real. I hate stories like that, that's why I'm tellin' ya. Okay, I'll shut up now!} 

**ONE**   
_Fade into a dream..._

Lauren and Lenny had just gotten married. They've got an apartment on the third floor of... where else... 730 Knapp Street. 

Laverne and Shirley are helping move Lauren's things while Squiggy and Carmine are moving Lenny's stuff. 

Lauren (coming in the door)- Thanks for helping us move. 

Laverne (turning to face Lauren)- No problem! I just knew you two'd get hitched someday... Pay up, Squig! 

Squiggy (making a face, while digging out a clump of one dollar bills)- One, two, three, four, five... there ya go. That's the last time I make a bet wit' you. 

Lauren (glaring at Squiggy)- That should be the last time you bet! You never win! 

Squiggy grumbles and goes out the door. 

Carmine (walking up next to Shirley)- Maybe we could set a date... 

Shirley- Don't push it. 

Shirley and Carmine leave together. 

Laverne (coming towards Lauren)- Don't have too good a time... (she winks at here and leaves, closing the door behind her) 

Lauren (staring at the closed door, thinking)- _I hope she didn't mean what I think she meant!_

  
**TWO**   
early evening 

The apartment is finally looking livable. Lauren has been putting stuff away when she realizes Lenny's not helping - he's staring at his "Lone Wolf" jacket. 

Lauren (coming up next to him)- you know, this place would get fixed up faster if you helped me... What's wrong? 

Lenny (sadly)- I just realized I can't wear this no more. I mean, it's got of Laverne's L's... take that off and I'm back to the " one Wolf" and that don't work either... 

Lauren (putting her hand over his mouth)- Is that all? (Lenny shook his head no) So, what. if ya wanna wear it, wear it. (she took her hand off his face) 

Lenny (balling up the jacket)- It just don't feel right. (he throws it into the bedroom) 

Lauren- Not a bad throw! 

Lenny (sulkingly)- Thanks. 

Lauren- Awwe, c'mon. It's supposed to be a happy day! (she starts digging in a near by box {smut alert}) Whadya think? (she pulls out a piece of clothing that resembles the one Laverne wore in "The Road To Burbank") 

Lenny stares at it, then bites his palm. 

  
**THREE**   
girls' apartment, mid-evening 

Laverne is rambling on and on, using her favorite one-word phrase... 

Shirley (angrily)- If I hear you say "vodey-yo-do" one more time... I'm gonna do somethin' really mean and horrible to ya! 

Laverne (in mock fear)- Oooh! I'm shaking! (she passes Shirley, who's sitting on the couch, and goes into the kitchen) ...vodey-yo-do! (she ducks behind the counter, laughing) 

Shirley (remaining seated)- You think that is so funny, don't you? That is not what marriage is all about... 

Laverne (standing up)- Maybe not, but it's the best part! 

Shirley- Laverne, that is so pathetic...! 

The door flies open. 

Squiggy (coming in the dorr)- Hello! 

The girls groan. 

Squiggy- Nice to see you, too. (he pauses) Do either of you know how to get straw wrappers off the ceilin'? 

Shirley- What? 

Laverne (walking towards him)- All ya hafta do is pull them off and then wash the ceiling... Are you gonna wreck Lenny's artwork? 

Squiggy- Naw, I'm just gonna let him have a whole new ceilin' to make new artwork with. 

Laverne (going towards the bedroom)- Alteast lemme get a few pictures first. (she comes out carrying her camera) Okay, lemme take some pictures, then I'll help ya clean it up. 

The two leave. 

Shirley (to herself)- Laverne's gettin' weird... 

  
**FOUR**   
Lauren and Lenny's apartment, a little after midnight {no smut, I promise!} 

Lenny's been alseep for about a half an hour (and still making that noise he made in "The Note") 

Lauren's been staring at him for a few minutes, then feels something by her toes. She reaches under the blanket and pulls out his jacket. She smiles, balls it up, and tosses it in a box. She slumps down, under the blanket, and goes to sleep. 

  
**FIVE**   
girls' apartment, morning 

Shirley has been trying to wake up Laverne for five minutes. 

Shirley (angrily)- Will you wake up!? Com'on, we're gonna be late for work if you sleep in too long! 

Laverne rolls over and opens her eyes to look at Shirley. 

Laverne (sitting up)- Why'd ya hafta wake me up, Shirl? I was havin' such a beaut-i-ful dream... me and Fonz had just gotten married and were on our honeymoon... 

Shirley- Please stop! I don't wanna hear you takin' that last train to 'Smutville'! 

Laverne gets up and goes toward the closet. She opens the door and starts looking through her clothes. 

Laverne- Shirl, ya gotta lighten up! Especially with Carmine! Did ya realize that he asked ya to marry him yesterday? 

Shirley (looking at her skeptically)- When did he do that? 

Laverne- When he said 'maybe we could set a date'. Then you said 'don't push it'. What're ya so afraid of, Shirl? 

Shirley sits on the end of her bed. 

Shirley- Afraid? I'm not afraid... atleast I don't think I am... and I do love Carmine... 

Laverne (coming out of the closet with an outfit in hand)- Then why don'tcha let 'im pop the question? 

Shirley- Because I don't know if I'd say yes... or if I could say yes... 

Laverne (sitting next to Shirley)- Atleast let 'im ask ya. you'll never know unless he asks the question! 

Shirley (standing up)-You're right! i'll set it up for during our date tonight! 

  
**SIX**   
on the stoop, about an hour later 

Lauren and Lenny are sitting on the steps. 

Laverne and Shirley come out. 

Laverne- Hey, you two! Enjoying yourselves?! 

Shirley- Laverne... 

Lauren- So what 'smut-ism' did Shirley give ya this time? (she grinned at Laverne) 

Laverne (changing the subject)- C'mon, Shirl, or we'll be late for work! 

Shirley- Now she's the one worried about being late... see ya later! 

Lauren & Lenny- Bye! 

The girls get in their car and drive off. 

Lenny tapped Lauren on the shoulder. She turned to face him. 

Lenny- Why did ya ask that? 

Lauren- Well, knowing Laverne, I figured she musta been having a field day with us bein' married and all... I wonder how many times she said "vodey-yo-do"? (she turns back around) 

Lenny- Atleast once I hope. 

They start laughing. 

  
**SEVEN**   
girls' apartment, evening 

Carmine came over and Shirley has been trying to get him to 'pop the question'. She finally gave up. 

A few minutes pass. 

Carmine- Shirl, have you been trying to get me to ask you if you'll marry me? 

Shirley (showing a look of innocence)- Me? 

Carmine (getting down on one knee)- Will you marry me? 

_Fade out of dream_

  
**EIGHT**   
girls' apartment, middle of the night 

Shirley sits up quickly, hearing noises. 

Shirley (grumbling to herself)- Why did I hafta wake up at that point...? 

She hears more noises. 

Laverne, however, is sleeping right through it. 

Shirley gets out of bed and goes over to the door. She opens it, peeks out into the living room, and sees Lauren and Lenny making out on the couch. Shirley comes into view. 

Shirley- Ahem! 

Lenny- Busted... Gotta go! (he jumps up and runs out the door, slamming it behind him) 

Shirley- Do you know what time it is? 

Lauren- Yes, I do. It's three thirty-seven and you should be asleep! 

Shirley- ...And so should you... Your date lasted this long? 

Lauren- What can I say? I'm a fun girl! 

Shirley looks at her skeptically. 

Lauren (seeing Shirley's look)- We watched the "Midnight Madness Marathon Of Monsters" at the NewView. We just got here a few minutes ago. 

Shirley- ...And you weren't very quiet. 

Lauren- Yeah, well, Laverne doesn't sleep very quietly... She keeps me awake so much, I go up to the boys' apartment... 

Shirley gets wide-eyed. 

Lauren- Just kidding!... You should hear the cute sound Lenny makes... (she covers her face) 

Shirley starts throwing a couple of pillows at her. 

  
THE END :)~


End file.
